villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Weasel (Mouse Soup)
Weasel is the main antagonist of Arnold Lobel's 1977 picture book Mouse Soup, and its 1992 special adaptation. He is a hungry weasel who wants to make Mouse into Mouse Soup. He was voiced by Will Ryan. History When Mouse is reading a book, Weasel captures him and takes him to his home so he could make Mouse Soup. As Weasel puts Mouse in the pot, he tells him that the soup will not taste good without any stories in it at all. Weasel does feel hungry, but agrees to let Mouse tell him four stories that will go in the pot. In the first story, a second male mouse is walking along when a bee nest falls on his head. He tries to reason with the bees to go away, but the bees like his head as their home. The mouse then comes up with a plan to go into a mud hole (making the bees think it's his home). As he goes deeper, the bees still like the mouse until they hate his bed (the rodent being submerged in the mud) and finally go away, allowing the mammal to go home to take a bath. In the second story, two large stones sit on a hill and wonder what's on the other side, as they can't move from the spot where they sit. When they ask a bird to check, the avian soon returns and tells them about buildings on the other side. The thought of not being able to see those things makes the stones sad. A hundred years soon pass and when a third male mouse comes, the stones ask him to check the other side of the hill. The rodent soon tells them that it is the same as the side the stones reside on. This make the stones feel glad that they're not missing anything, but wonder whether the mammal or the bird was right. In the third story, a cricket gets the urge to sing a song in the middle of the night. But his singing disturbs a female mouse, who is trying to get some sleep. Each time the lady mouse demands not to have any more music, the cricket thinks she said she wants more music and so calls over a lot of friends. Soon, the crickets are making so much noise with their singing that the lady mouse simply shouts at them to go away, to which the cricket wonders why she didn't say so before. After the crickets go away, the mouse goes back to bed. In the fourth story, a male police mouse comes to the home of an old and female mouse because she is crying. She shows him a thorn bush that is growing out of her chair and explains she's crying because it's dying. Right away, the police mouse advises her to throw some water on the thorn bush, causing it to grow into a bunch of roses. To thank the police mouse, the old female mouse gives him both a kiss on the cheek and some of the roses as his payments. After finishing his stories, Mouse tells Weasel to bring in the things that were associated with the stories. Weasel leaves his house, without closing the door on the way out, allowing Mouse to escape and follow Weasel at a distance. The rodent then witnesses the predator suffering for his fool's errand. After getting stung by bees, gathering up mud, struggling with two heavy stones, jumping to catch crickets, and getting pricked by a thorn bush, Weasel thinks he'll have a tasty soup. Upon arriving home, Weasel, seeing the empty pot, realizes he has been tricked. Trivia *The pot that Weasel puts Mouse into is blue in the book, but it is red in the film. *Weasel's outfit slightly resembles that of Richard Costa, the main antagonist of Ralph S. Mouse, another movie by John Clark Matthews, but based on a book by Beverly Cleary. Category:Obsessed Category:Predator Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Ferals Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stalkers